Impensado y secreto
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Luego de ser tragado por el árbol Yggdrasil en Asgard, Milo despierta en una habitación oscura donde Andreas se presenta ante él e intenta ponerlo de su lado pues al verlo lo ha deseado para sí.


Abrí de repente mis ojos despertando de mi sueño. Estaba completamente mareado y tan exhausto que apenas podía mover la cabeza. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me parecía extremadamente pesada y hasta la piel me dolía. No sabía donde estaba ni cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el árbol Yggdrasil me hubiera atacado cuanto me sentía demasiado fatigado como para defenderme. ¿Acaso estaba muerto y en el Inframundo otra vez? Eso no podía ser, no se sentía rastro alguno de aquella atmósfera de malevolencia que en el Hades se cernía sobre todo el lugar; donde estaba era en una cama o sillón, lo supe enseguida al tocar suavemente la superficie satinada con los dedos de mis manos y pies. Mis pies... ¡estaba descalzo también, y sin armadura ni ropas! Aunque algo me cubría y era pesado. Intenté con soberano esfuerzo alargar la mano hacia mi cara ahogando gemidos de dolor, mi cuerpo parecía haber sido brutalmente aplastado por aquellas raíces aún a costa de llevar la armadura. El poder del árbol era sin dudas impresionante.

—Veo que te sientes mejor —dijo una agradable voz.

Al instante dos altos tenebrarios se encendieron y me encandilaron con su luz.

—Mírate. Estás tan débil que ni siquiera puedes ver la luz de unas pocas velas —volvió a decir aquella voz.

Observé rápidamente a todas partes para buscarle, pero sólo atiné a ver solados de Asgard saliendo por una puerta antigua. Rápidamente intenté levantarme con todas mis fuerzas pero sólo logré quejarme por lo bajo al sentir una penetrante puntada en el corazón que me hizo desistir. Apenas pude levantarme unos pocos centímetros y volví a caer, hasta mi cosmos parecía ser inservible.

—Deberías calmarte, caballero —al fin aquella voz apareciendo ante mí.

Se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello color burdeos, de porte vanidoso y vestimenta similar a la de nuestro Gran Patriarca. Su sola presencia se me hizo harto desagradable. Hasta su cosmos era sin duda alguna el de un ser íntegramente ruin.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Eres un dios guerrero? —pregunté con gran dificultad observando la habitación redonda más parecida a una sala de armas que a un dormitorio. Estaba llena de los armamentos de los soldados de Asgard, raices del mismo árbol y me encontraba echado sobre una cama en el medio de todo, tapado con pieles de oso.

—Es Yggdrasil —respondió el hombre—. Y no, no soy un dios guerrero. De hecho ellos están a mi servicio, mi nombre es Andreas.

Andreas... Debía ser él quien había causado todo este desastre. Y aunque no lo fuera era él quien mandaba a los dioses guerreros, tendría que eliminarlo. No podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad al tenerlo a unos pasos y desprotegido. Examiné la habitación buscando mi armadura en alguna parte pero sólo pude ver mi ropa tirada en un costado.

—¿Dónde están mis compañeros, Andreas? —pregunté aún desconcertado—. ¿Viven como yo?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó acercándose apenas hacia la cama.

Intenté alzar la mano derecha y sacar mi aguja escarlata pero me resultaba imposible. Me sentía loco de rabia. Todos mis compañeros sufriendo y luchando y yo durmiendo cuando no tenía derecho alguno a descansar en semejantes circunstancias.

—Aléjate de mí. No me importa quien seas. Ten por seguro que apenas pueda ponerme en pie acabaré contigo —le dije al hombre entre gruñidos mientras apoyaba un codo en la cama y lograba enderezarme para poder estar al menos un poco más en guardia. Mi cuerpo apenas se sostenía y los músculos de mi brazo izquierdo temblaban del dolor al apoyar el peso de mi torso en un sólo codo.

—Bien, me alejaré. Sé que eres sumamente orgulloso y no quisiera ofenderte —contestó lleno de soberbia volviendo a su lugar medio escondido entre dos estanterías cargadas de alabardas y con un dejo perverso añadió—; aunque tarde o temprano cederás.

¿Ceder? ¿Ceder a qué? ¿A su bando? Era realmente imbécil si eso creía.

—Me iré de aquí —reafirmé con brío, cobrada gracias a la ira que aumentaba en mí ante su petulancia.

—Lo sé. Pronto te irás al reino de los muertos. Por eso he venido, caballero. Deseo salvarte.

—¿Salvarme? Estás loco. No vas a ponerme de tu lado —exclamé encolerizado recobrando un poco mi fortaleza, la suficiente para sentarme en la cama. Mis oídos se aturdieron y mi visión se desenfocó por unos segundos en un claro descenso de mi presión sanguínea.

—No pretendo eso, aunque claramente podría hacerlo —volvió a insistir, como si sus arrogantes palabras pudieran doblegarme—. No quiero tenerte como soldado, sino como alguien cercano a mí.

—¡Deja de decir ambigüedades! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Simplemente te quiero para mí —susurró acercándose de nuevo dejándome totalmente anonadado.

—¿Me quieres... para ti? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Nunca vas a tener nada de mí —reiteré enloquecido. Era terrible. Nunca jamás me había sentido tan débil e indefenso y esa sensación aumentaba cuanto más se acercaba ese sujeto. Era evidente que aunque el árbol guardaba una energía enorme, Andreas era mucho más poderoso. No era el árbol quien lo defendía a él, sino él al árbol y su cosmos era brutal, casi como el de un dios.

Jadeé por lo bajo ante un dolor agudo en mis abdominales por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantenerme sentado y con mi último estertor corrí las pesadas pieles que me protegían del penetrante frío. Sin conseguir ponerme de pie, me dejé caer al suelo helado por el costado de la cama para intentar ir a alcanzar mis ropas y me arrastré miserablemente hasta ellas conteniendo mi sufrimiento.

—Estás incapacitado —susurró Andreas tras de mí aferrando sus manos a mis hombros las cuales intenté quitarme de encima sin éxito—. Estamos en el mismísimo núcleo de este árbol, donde se concentra la fuerza y en tu pobre estado no sólo no puedes utilizar tus poderes, ni siquiera tienes la capacidad física de un hombre común y corriente.

Me pegué al suelo con firmeza tratando en vano de que no me moviera de mi lugar, pero de nada sirvió y pronto me rodeo con sus brazos y me arrastró como un animal hacia la cama.

—Déjame, Andreas. Haré que te arrepientas —susurré sintiéndome aturdido a punto de desmayarme de cansancio.

—Basta, querido. Deja de querer escapar —oí decirle en tono afectuoso mientras sin esfuerzo alguno me subía de nuevo a la cama y me cubría con aquellas tibias pieles.

—Antes de estar a tu lado me verás morir —mascullé entre gimoteos cuando un calambre en mi vientre me hizo retorcerme y sin poder aguantar más me desmayé.

Desperté de repente agitado viéndome en medio de las raíces de Yggdrasil. No llevaba mi armadura, aunque estaba vestido, pero podía sentirla cerca llamándome con vigor. Me sentía mucho más fuerte y recuperado que antes. ¿Acaso toda esa tontería había sido una alucinación? De ser el caso se trató de una demasiado vívida, pero no había en mí vestigio de semejante estado de malestar y mi cuerpo estaba realmente muy bien.

—Caballero, tendrás lo que has querido —dijo una voz sedosa detrás de mí. Al instante el mismo hombre que vi en lo que creía, había sido una pesadilla, apareció ante mí. Era él. Su mismo cabello color rojo oscuro, su túnica y su porte cargado de soberbia.

Sonreí y sin más espera me puse de pie y encendí mi cosmos, preparando mi aguja.

—¡Aguja Escarlata Antares! —vociferé lanzándome contra él.

A toda velocidad me arrojé a atacarlo cuando en un repentino movimiento me tomó de la mano derecha y con su mano libre me quebró la uña hasta casi arrancármela haciéndome gritar de dolor.

—Vas a tener lo que querías, he dicho. No estarás conmigo, lo acepto; pues entonces deberás morir —replicó con ardor en su voz suave, ahora entrecortada por el supremo esfuerzo con el que intentaba mantener la calma—. Pero no seré yo quien te mate. No puedo privarte de tu vida y apagar tu fuego con mis manos.

Quería que hiciera silencio de una vez pues me hacía hervir la sangre, así que intenté volver a atacar con mi aguja, pero era evidente que por un rato mi dedo estaba inservible. Quise hacerlo con la izquierda, pero al ser naturalmente diestro no era ni la mitad de hábil y lancé un alarido de frustración cuando de pronto me sentí débil de nuevo. Era evidente que todo había sido real y aún continuaba mal.

Caí de rodillas mirando a Andreas con verdadera ira y él entonces sonrió con burla mientras las ramas del Yggdrasil rodeaban mi cuerpo de nuevo, aplastándolo, dejándome sin aire, cegando mis ojos. Vociferé un ¡No! justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y caí de nuevo en las tinieblas.

Cuando volví a la vida para luchar hasta mi final definitivo no vi rastro alguno de aquel hombre que me había confesado semejante deseo estando a solas, ahora era alguien diferente, alguien inhumano. Ya no quedaba nada de lo poco que me había mostrado en la intimidad de aquel cuarto de Yggdrasil. Me hubiera gustado recibir una explicación suya pues mi dedo estaba sano y mi uña en su lugar, y yo no creía que Afrodita y su poder con las plantas pudiera haber tenido efecto en curar mis heridas. Andreas debió haberlo hecho, y curó también mi cuerpo, pues aunque no estaba totalmente recuperado sí me sentía bastante mejor.

No pude decir nada de lo sucedido por pura vergüenza. No era en absoluto culpa mía, pero de todos modos me resultaba imposible contar nada. ¡Si mis compañeros supieran! ¿Con qué cara mirarlos? Algo tan íntimo no sabría como explicárselo a nadie, por lo que decidí guardarlo para mí, aunque realmente por primera vez en mi vida moría por contar un secreto, no aguantaba guardar algo tan desagradable. No obstante, tuve que hacerlo. Me callé y me entregué al fin a descansar en paz, esperando en mi otra vida dejar de pensar al fin en todas estas cosas.


End file.
